


One Festive Night in 221B

by xxDustNight88



Series: Nights in Diagon Alley [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover, Engagement, F/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, Pregnancy, Secret Santa, Sherlock has magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: For their annual Christmas party, Hermione works a little magic to ensure that Molly and Draco have the best night ever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper/Draco Malfoy
Series: Nights in Diagon Alley [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697976
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	One Festive Night in 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Sooooo, if anyone had asked if there would be more to this series (and there were those that did), I would have said no (because I did say no). However, the ever lovely articcat621 prompted me for the 2020 Joy to the World Christmas Collection and I couldn't help but think that this fit perfect within the little world I created for the Nights in Diagon Alley series. So here you go my love (and all you fabulous readers), I gift to you another edition of the series that made me fall on love with writing Sherlock & Hermione. I hope that it's everything you hoped for and more! Happy holidays! Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Much love to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription . Any other mistakes you find are my own Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Sherlock belongs to PBS & BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: They somehow drew each other's names for Secret Santa. Gift giving shenanigans ensue.

"Look," Hermione said, pointing at Sherlock. "It's not cheating if it's for a good cause."

The Consulting Detective simply rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "I didn't accuse you of cheating, but what is that phrase? Oh, that's right… If the shoe fits…"

Hermione watched as Sherlock swept from the room with her eyes narrowed. What she'd done, she did for the sake of her friends' benefit, and not her own. She, of course, was now forced to get a gift for Sherlock, but that didn't matter so long as her matchmaking skills worked. Grabbing her purse, she headed for the door, eager to get shopping before the Christmas party later.

* * *

Molly paced back and forth in the morgue, ignoring the fact that Sherlock was standing there watching her with curious eyes. The Christmas party was that evening, and she still had no idea of what to get her secret Santa. It had been over a week since they'd pulled names, and Molly was still at a loss at what to get Draco.

"Sherlock," she said suddenly, stopping and whirling around to face the infuriatingly difficult man she called her friend. "You've no doubt deduced Draco a million times. What do you think I should get him for the Secret Santa exchange?" She put both hands on her hips and blinked at her friend.

Sighing heavily, Sherlock set down the scalpel he was twirling about and said, "You and Hermione are horribly annoying when it comes to this party. Just buy him a tie. That's what I'm getting John."

"John doesn't even like ties," Molly said, frowning. "You're not going to try and get him something he may actually like?"

"Why?"

"Because that's the point of a secret Santa exchange, Sherlock," Molly said, now pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me you didn't just grab the first tie you saw at the store?"

Sherlock glared at Molly, sliding his hands into the pockets of his long coat. "Draco and I have a strained relationship if you recall."

"I do, but he and I have been dating since after you woke up from your coma," Molly said slowly, as she watched her friend straighten the scalpel he'd just replaced. "I should know what to get my boyfriend for Christmas, but I'm really struggling this year. You've got to give me some ideas based on what you know about him. Please?"

"He likes trinkets," Sherlock said after a long silence. "He collects them because he wasn't allowed to do so as a child. Get him something of that nature, and he will be delighted."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, biting at her lip. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"He loves you," Sherlock blurted, glancing away because he was slightly uncomfortable discussing Draco and Molly's relationship in detail. "He will like anything you buy him. Now, I must be going because _apparently_ , I need to buy something other than a tie for John."

Chuckling as Sherlock threw open the morgue doors, Molly cupped a hand around her mouth and called out, "Get him the new Stephen King novel. He's been wanting that!"

Sherlock didn't reply, but Molly knew that he'd heard her all the same. Turning back to her station, she wondered if maybe she could duck out a bit early to go to the shops and find Draco a cool trinket like Sherlock suggested. She'd already bought him a few gifts for under their tree, but those were sweaters and other items that she thought he needed.

Deciding her work could wait until the day after Christmas, Molly picked up her laptop and grabbed her files before heading to the changing room. She quickly removed her lab coat and slid her computer into her bag. If she hurried, she could make it to the shops and still have time to shower before the party that night. With a quick glance in her locker mirror, Molly decided that whatever happened tonight, she would know that she tried to get Draco something special and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Do you think she will like it?" Draco asked Harry as he tucked Molly's gift back into his coat. "I'm not sure if it's her style. She is pretty plain, so I couldn't really go with what I'm used to seeing witches wear."

"She is going to love that," Harry said as he finished taping the gift he'd bought for Hermione. "It's way better than this book. I swear that's all I can ever think to get Hermione, even for a Secret Santa exchange."

"She loves books," Draco said, rolling his eyes, but he did smile as he did so. "She ran that book shop for ages."

"Yes, but now she's solving cases with Sherlock instead," Harry mused, setting aside the scissors and tape. "She might want something more exciting than a book."

"Who knows," Draco said, sitting down at Harry and Ginny's kitchen table. "She may calm back down after the baby is born."

"I doubt it," Harry said, laughing. "I really don't see her and Sherlock ever slowing down when it comes to solving cases. They both love it too much, and having a baby isn't going to change that. What about you, though? Are you going to keep working at the Ministry?"'

Draco looked surprised at Harry's question. "Of course, I am. I don't have plans of quitting my job. Molly loves her job, and I love mine. We practically live together in her flat now, so I don't see a problem as we move forward."

"You're not going to have her move into the Manor with you?" Harry asked, giving Draco a firm look. He knew that Draco was supposed to keep the Manor as part of his inheritance.

"I'll have to talk with Lucius and my mother. I'll figure something out eventually," Draco explained, frowning. "There are a lot of things I'm going to have to talk to them about after tonight."

"I don't even want to know the details," Harry said, laughing. "If you haven't told them about Molly yet, this is going to cause quite the stir in the wizarding world."

"Tell me about it," Draco said, dropping his face to his hands. When he looked back up at Harry, he was paler than usual. "Do you have anything strong to drink? I may need a bit of liquid courage before this party."

"I don't have any Felix Felicis lying about, but I do have some Odgen's. Let's have a few drinks and then head out for the party," Harry suggested, getting up from the table and slapping Draco playfully on the back. "We've got to get you ready for tonight or who knows what will happen."

* * *

"Sherlock," Hermione said as she walked into their bedroom. She paused, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched her husband try and wrap John's gift. Taking pity on the man, she asked, "Do you need some help?"

Lifting his gaze from the crumpled wrapping paper and discarded bits of tape, Sherlock muttered, "I am fine."

"If you can fold napkins for a wedding, why is wrapping a gift so difficult?" Hermione teased, sitting down on the edge of a bed. She placed one hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed gently.

"The corners," Sherlock answered as if it made perfect sense. "They do not want to bend."

"Here, let me help," Hermione said softly, taking the gift from him and finishing folding and taping the sides. "There you go. All finished and ready for you to give John later."

"Thank you," Sherlock said, joining Hermione on the bed and taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. "A bit tired, and my feet hurt, but the little one and I are just fine."

"It is possible for women this far along in the third trimester to go into labour," Sherlock told her, a fact he'd stored away long ago.

"I'm not going to go into labour tonight," Hermione told Sherlock, patting his knee. "I don't have any of the signs, so don't worry."

"Do we have to have everyone over here?" Sherlock closed his eyes, wishing that tonight could just be about him and Hermione and no one else. Well, maybe, John, but that was all.

"Tonight is going to be magical," Hermione told Sherlock, head still resting on him. "Molly and Draco deserve to be happy like we are. We've talked about this before," Hermione reminded him.

It seemed like ages ago when Sherlock had been in a magical coma after defeating Moriarty, but it was only a few years. Since then he and Hermione had moved into 221B permanently, had a springtime wedding, and were weeks away from becoming parents. Time carried on for them and their friends as well. It was Molly and Draco's turn to join them on this wild ride that life was taking them.

"Yes," Sherlock said with a sigh. "I know, but why can't their happiness happen in their own flat?"

"You're incorrigible," Hermione said, laughing. Sitting up, she placed a kiss to his cheek, rubbing gently to remove the red lipstick that was left behind. "Why didn't you use your magic to wrap John's gift?"

"Mrs Hudson said it was better to wrap gifts by hand," Sherlock explained, rolling his eyes. "Sentiment."

"She has a point." Hermione pushed to her feet, wobbling slightly as she balanced her extra weight from the baby. "I wrapped your gift by hand too."

"You're not supposed to tell who your secret Santa is," Sherlock accused her, narrowing his eyes as he too stood.

Hermione walked from the room as she started to hear guests arriving. "You already knew who had your name," she pointed out, sticking her tongue out at her husband. "You figured that out immediately."

"Not the point."

As John, Greg, Molly, and Draco entered the flat, he knew their conversation had finished, but he planned to pick it back up later. As was his custom, Sherlock made himself a drink and lingered by the fireplace to avoid dealing with the other guests.

Knowing Sherlock was going to be his usual self, Hermione greeted everyone and began to get the party into full swing. After they'd all eaten and had some drinks, nonalcoholic for her of course, she directed them to the living room to settle down and exchange their Secret Santa gifts.

Against Sherlock's wishes, Hermione had done a little handiwork and orchestrated that Draco got Molly got each other this year. It was sneaky, but she knew that her friends would continue to drag their feet if not prompted to do something special. Smiling as everyone settled into chairs and on the sofa, Hermione was glad she planted the idea for Draco's gift in his head a few weeks before they pulled names.

"Alright, everyone," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "It's time to exchange gifts. Why don't we let Sherlock go first?"

Sherlock strode forward and handed his gift to John. "Happy Christmas," he said and then backed away toward the fireplace once more. "It's a book." When everyone chuckled, he frowned.

After that, John gave his gift to Greg, and then Greg had a gift for Ginny. They refilled their drinks and grabbed some biscuits before Ginny revealed that she was Mrs Hudson's secret Santa. Thrilled with her new scarf, she gave her gift to Harry, who then, in turn, had Hermione. Biting back her grin at how perfect it worked out, Hermione gave Sherlock the notebook she'd bought for him and then turned to Molly and Draco.

"It looks like we know who our last two secret Santas are," she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "Molly do you want to go first?"

"Sure, I can do that," Molly said, wetting her lips. She handed over her gift to Draco. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Draco replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. He opened the gift and held up the small item. "What's this?"

"It's a utility knife," Molly quickly explained. "I know you can do a lot of spells with your wand, but this is something you can keep handy also."

Draco flipped it open and looked at a few of the tools before safely returning it to its box. "This is fantastic, Molly. Thank you." He pulled her close and kissed her before taking a step back and reaching into his jacket.

"The man at the shop said it's a handy tool to have," Molly said, thrilled he liked the gift.

"I'm sure I'll find plenty of reasons to use it," Draco said and then held up his gift for Molly. Taking a deep breath, he prepared for what was next. "It's funny that we ended up as each other's Secret Santa, but I'm thrilled we did or else I might never have worked up the courage to do this."

"Do what?" Molly asked, utterly oblivious to what was going on around her. The others had figured out Draco's intentions and were waiting on the edge of their seats.

"This," Draco breathed out before dropping to one knee in front of his girlfriend of three years. "Molly, I know that even after all this time, there is still we both have to learn about one another and our different worlds. I can't imagine spending a moment in either of our worlds without you by my side. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Blinking, Molly inhaled sharply and then exhaled in a rush. "Draco…" A large grin spread on her face as his words hit home. Clutching at her heart, Molly nodded as tears began to leak from her eyes. "Yes, Draco. I would love to be your wife."

There were cheers around them, but neither heard as Draco removed the simple diamond ring from the little box he held and slipped it onto Molly's finger. Then he stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with everything he had as she returned the favour. They kissed for a moment or two until someone cleared their throat.

"I love you," Draco whispered, staring into Molly's eyes as they returned to reality.

"I love you too," she whispered back and then glanced at her hand. In the next second, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs Hudson had enveloped her in an enormous hug demanding to see the ring too.

Draco was met with slaps to the back and congratulations as champagne was poured for everyone, except Hermione who was happy with sparkling cider. All the while, he never took his eyes off of his fiancée; her gaze seeking him out as well. After the excitement wore off slightly, they all returned to their earlier festivities, albeit with a bit more excitement.

Hermione found Sherlock in the kitchen, picking at the snack foods. "There you are," she said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Thank you for not spoiling the surprise. I know how hard that must have been for you."

"It was nothing," Sherlock replied, turning so that he could pull Hermione properly into his arms. "You know that I do what I can to make you happy."

"You've helped make sure Molly's night was perfect too, you know?" Hermione noted, kissing Sherlock on the cheek.

Sherlock didn't say anything to that, but his eyes did seek out Molly, who gave him a grin and a wave. He nodded to her and then returned his focus to his pregnant wife. "Promise me that tomorrow it will only be you and I celebrating. I think one festive night in 221B is all I can handle at a time."

Laughing, Hermione grabbed hold of Sherlock's hand and dragged him back to the living room. "I promise, but that means you're going to spend the rest of tonight by my side and not off hiding in the corner."

Smirking, Sherlock decided he could handle that. "Fair enough," he said, intertwining his fingers with Hermione's as he prepared himself to be bombarded with the festivities for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I can't promise more to this series, but I also find myself unable to say no either. Your best bet is to subscribe to me or this series for future possible updates! Thank you for reading! xx
> 
> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
